eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1146 (19 June 1995)
Synopsis Ian faces up to an angry Phil, while Cindy is flustered by a late-night call. Debbie receives an unwelcome visit from Dougan and Ruth tries to make up with Mark. Phil goes to the chip shop, flicks the "open" sign to "closed" and Ian starts to shit himself. He stutters, what are you doing? What's all this about? Phil tells him that he knows, and he had better start thinking. Ian waffles on for ages saying he doesn't know. Phil acts threatening, picks up a hot kitchen utensil from the fat vat and holds it close to Ian, tells him a story about "a chinky fish shop woman who got fed up with the racist comments and attacked a guy with a vat of fat, and she got off, first offence, etc, and no-one ever took the piss again. See, violence sometimes does solve things." Ian is sweating (a lot) and gives in and says it's about the bedsits isn't it? Phil says yes, and that Ian should be more careful about "family", and grassing people up. Phil says family should stick together and Ian should grow up and start behaving like an adult and support the rest of his family. Phil goes, Ian is relieved and says is that it? Phil says, yes, just remember... Ian says he'll always hate Phil, Phil says that's a strong word, Ian says yes, but you hate me don't you? Phil says you're not even worth the trouble of hating, if you weren't Kathy's son, I wouldn't have noticed you, you'd just be the guy in the chip shop. Meanwhile, David went round and saw that the shop was shut, watched a bit of the "discussion", then went to phone Cindy. He made some pretext of a car that Ian might like, and then went on to discuss that he was in his pyjamas and what was Cindy wearing. She tells him to stop calling her. He says that he called her husband, not her, and that they are just friends, and anyhow, he can't imagine it ever being better than the first time with her so they should congratulate themselves on quitting while they were ahead. He's running out of money, so says he has to go, but for her to pass the message on to Ian. Of course she doesn't, and David asks Ian next day, Ian is cross with her, storms home and says she has a confession to make doesn't she? He's been talking to David. She looks a bit disconcerted, but lies quite well saying err what? Ian tells her to make sure she writes down messages for him in future. Credits Main cast *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Steve McFadden as Phil *Michael French as David *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Jack Chissick as Stan Dougan *Susan Tully as Michelle *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Mark Monero as Steve *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes